


Greetings!

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [6]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!Prompt: you jokingly suggest we send out holiday cards together as friends so we do, and now everyone is congratulating us for finally getting together
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Greetings!

Rhys got up later than usual, groggy and still recovering for his few too many drinks with Cassian and Feyre the night before. Walking inside the kitchen, he flinched at the bright sun greeting him from outside. They had drunk a lot, and it was a miracle Feyre had managed to get up and go to work in one piece.

Or maybe not in one piece, he thought as he looked down at the kitchen counter and saw that her phone was there, still plugged.

He went to the fridge, took out a carton of milk and poured some in a bowl, before putting it in the microwave. As he did, Feyre’s phone started ringing, and her mother’s face appeared on the screen. Her mother never called, and it was strange for her to call her daughter so early, so he picked up the phone as he took out the bowl from the microwave and added the cereals.

“Hey Mrs Archeron, it’s Rhys.”

Her mother stayed silent for a second. “Oh Rhysand, hello. Is Feyre around?”

“No, sorry. She already left for work and forgot her phone, she was gone when I got up. Do you want me to get a message to her?”

“Oh no, it’s nothing important don’t you worry.” She paused, and Rhys dug into his cereals, waiting for her to continue. “Actually Rhysand, I’m happy I got to talk to you.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. We received your Christmas card.”

He chuckled and his eyes shot up to the fridge, where Feyre had hung up one of the cards they’d made. It had all started as a joke, two weeks ago. Mor and Feyre had been spending their Sunday afternoon at the apartment he shared with Feyre, and when he’d come in, Feyre had been sitting cross-legged on the couch, eating chocolate out of a bowl. He’d laughed, lied down in front of her on the couch, and opened his mouth. And Mor had taken a picture of Feyre throwing bits of chocolate into his mouth.

Then they had seen the picture, and he’d joked that it looked like a Christmas card. Feyre wearing a red Christmas sweater and horrific reindeer socks, the “Merry Christmas” banner on the wall behind them, her laughing face as she threw chocolate at him… 

That’s when Feyre had become serious, and said she would love to send a card to their friends and families. So they’d ordered some cards, the photo framed by a bright red casing where the words “Happy Holidays! From Feyre and Rhys” were written in white letters.

Coming back to the present day, Rhys smiled and answered Feyre’s mother.

“Did you like it? We had fun making it!”

“Oh dear, it’s a great card. It’s just…” She trailed off.

“What is it Mrs Archeron?” He asked, putting more cereals into his mouth.

“Well Rhysand, I’m very happy for you two, but I would have liked to hear about it another way.”

“Hear about what?”

“That you two have started dating.”

He choked on his cereals at the words, and coughed for a good ten seconds.

“Rhysand? Are you all right?”

“Yes,” he coughed again, “I am, you just surprised me.”

“I’m sorry if I was blunt, but I just wanted to be clear. We’re glad for you two, and frankly, I’m surprised it took you so long to get together. But still, a holiday card is not a proper way to announce the beginning of a relationship. Maybe it’s something you young people do now but -”

“Mrs Archeron,” he cut in, still processing her words. “You think… You think Feyre and I are dating?”

“Well, yes.”

“Because of the Christmas card?”

“I mean, it’s not just the card. I’ve seen how Feyre is when she’s with you and I knew it was bound to happen eventually. The card was more the confirmation we needed. But again Rhysand, we’re happy for you two, but you could have called before. That’s what I wanted to tell Feyre.”

“Err… Can I tell Feyre to call you back?”

And after awkward and hurried farewells, he hung up and walked to the fridge to take the card in his hands.

He found himself unable to form a coherent thought. Feyre’s mother thought they were  _ dating _ . Because of the card. Granted, maybe they looked close in the picture, but nothing unusual for friends, right? All right so they had acted awfully intimate a few weeks back when Feyre had invited him to her parents’ house, but that was only because they’d grown so close while living together, and really they had so many inside jokes that maybe sometimes they could appear to be cozier than roommates usually were.

But to think they were dating? And that it was long overdue?

He stared at the photo, at Feyre. The way she laughed, the long waves of her hair, her legs he sometimes found himself looking at for a little too long. Did he… Did he maybe want something more with her?

No, he didn't. She was his best friend, and he loved living with her, but that was all there was between them. Yes, he found her gorgeous, but who wouldn’t? And yeah, maybe he liked snuggling beside her when they watched a movie, but that had nothing to do with wanting to be with her.

His phone rang, the alarm reminding him he was going to be late for work if he didn’t hurry. Still startled, he pushed his thoughts at the back of his mind and went to get ready.

***

When he came home at night, he’d decided to forget the conversation with Feyre’s mom and just act like everything was normal.

Because everything was normal.

His heart stopped at the sight that greeted him when he entered the living room. Feyre had lit up some candles, turned on Netflix, and she was snuggling under a blanket with a piece of pizza in her hand. She looked up at him and grinned.

“Hey, come in. I wanted to start our Christmas movies annual rewatch tonight. I saved you pizza.”

She was so beautiful, her hair loose on her shoulders, her eyes brighter than usual on the candlelight. So he gave her a weak smile and kicked off his shoes to snuggle beside her. They started the movie, eating pizza in silence. And Rhys thought he could move on from the thoughts that had been gnawing at him all day. But then Feyre finished eating and curled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. And he felt his heart starting to race.

Not that it was the first time she was doing that. In fact, they ended most of their movie nights asleep together, and he’d woken up plenting of time to find her nuzzled against his chest. But now that he knew people thought they were dating, it felt different. It felt… intimate.

He coughed. “Your mother called this morning.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot my phone like an idiot. What did she want?”

“She got the card.”

Feyre straightened up to look at him, a sparkle in her eyes. “Did she like it? Probably not, it was in no way formal.”

“She told me she liked it, actually.” But his voice was stranded, and he knew Feyre could feel it.

“Rhys, what’s going on?”

“She thought…” he trailed off, looking into her eyes to try and give himself some strength to say the rest of the words. “She congratulated me.”

“Why?”

“She thinks we’re dating.”

Feyre burst out laughing against him, and for all that he loved this sound, it broke his heart a little. Because of course she would find it funny, and not awkward or unsettling. She wouldn’t start thinking about maybe how it would feel like to kiss him. Not like he had.

“Oh God, I can’t believe she just called and told you that! She’s awful sometimes,” but there was still laughter in her voice. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” And he looked back at the movie, because he wasn’t sure of what he would do if he kept staring at her lips. But Feyre seemed to understand something was up with him.

“Rhys, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He answered too quickly.

“Rhys.”

“It’s nothing, Fey.”

“Rhysand.” And this time she actually paused the movie to force him to look at her. He turned towards her, and he knew she was waiting. He sighed.

“No really, it’s not important.”

“What my mom said, it bothered you, didn’t it?”

“Well… sort of.” And maybe he was imagining it, but she looked hurt by his answer. So he felt compelled to add: “Feyre, it bothered me because…” He didn’t know how to formulate it, but she was waiting. “Well because I think it made me realize that I would really like to be dating you.”

That was it, the words were out, and now he was going to have to find a new apartment because she would be uncomfortable with him. But after a few seconds of frowning, she let a small smile form on her lips, and she whispered.

“Well in that case, maybe I don’t have to call my mom and correct her.”

“What?”

“Rhys, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.”

He wanted it to be true, but he didn’t want to imagine things, so he whispered “Thinking about what?”

“Thinking about dating you. About kissing you,” she said, and she creeped closer, “thinking about you holding me while I kiss you,” she was straddling him now, “Thinking about doing a little more than kissing you.”

They didn’t watch the end of the movie. And the next morning, Feyre called her mother to tell her about her new boyfriend.

The Christmas card was just the first one of many.


End file.
